


Flores Para Beck

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Quentin Beck, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Hanahaki Disease, Hopeless Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One-Sided Attraction, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker, Sexual Tension, Top Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser más hermoso que morir por amor?
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Flores Para Beck

* * *

Te arrepientes de estar ahí, es extraño, y se siente jodidamente mal, pero es el tipo de hirviente metal que fluye hasta hacerte sentir vivo. 

Él es precioso, de una forma que no debería serlo en absoluto. Él es un alfa, ¿Por qué tendrías siquiera que mirarlo de esa manera?. Sabes que él está al tanto, de lo contrario su respiración no se prolongaría demasiado, y las sonrisas lunáticas dejarían de ser incómodas. Oh Dios, él lo sabe, pero se venda los ojos para tu alivio, pone algodón en sus oídos para tu sosiego y ríe ante tus mejillas que se sonrojan y tus colmillos que se asoman cada vez que reptas por sus brazos y la vena en su cuello, donde definitivamente no deberías estar deseando morder. 

May alguna vez te dijo " _Encontraras a un bonito omega para ti, que te dará cachorros y te hará feliz"_ pero el aroma dulzón de Michelle te empalaga, te retuerce las entrañas y de alguna forma apesta. El de Quentin también, te revuelve el estómago, pero de esa manera que en absoluto no debería gustarte ¿Por qué no puedes ser un alfa normal como Pepper y preñar a un omega como hizo con Tony?. Ser así, adicto a lo convencional y ser la familia que planta bayas y tiene alpacas. 

Te entregaron los resultados, y después de verlos fuiste a buscar abrigo y respuestas en los brazos del señor Stark, creíste que serías como él, por la forma en que los alfas te obligan a controlar lo que se remueve en tu entrepierna. Y por un momento deseas ser como Tony, voluble, susceptible a la masculinidad y fiereza, pero siendo normal, siendo un omega. En cambio estas ahí, sintiendo nada ante las feromonas de su reciente embarazo y no lo hallas seductor ni sensual, pero a su alfa...oh Dios, Pepper era hermosa con esos ojos estoicos y fríos, que jamás te miraran a ti, como la mayoría de su raza. 

Stark repara en ello, se burla un poco de ti diciendo " _Mia_ " al tiempo que señala su marca justo en el medio de su cuello. 

Tony te logra reconfortar algunos decibeles, te dice que quizá solo eres adepto a los caracteres fuertes y gélidos, y que nada tenía que ver contigo, que muchos omegas también logran ser autoritarios y firmes. Sabes que no es así, sin embargo, no es acerca de sus cejas que puedan o no fruncirse y te das cuenta que es algo completamente distinto cuando adviertes que el tono que usa Virginia para con su esposo, no te altera, pero si se te antoja encantador. 

Tony te palmea la frustración y te dice que dejes de preocuparte, que simplemente aceptes que te atraen las personas de tu misma casta, que estaban en pleno siglo XXI, que hace décadas que dejó de considerarse una enfermedad mental, que así naciste y no tiene nada de malo ni antinatural y que hasta puedes ir a las marchas en nombre de el amor equitativo. Que si querías hijos podías adoptar, que no era nada del otro mundo, que hasta Steve era feliz con otro alfa a unos kilómetros de ahí. 

No obstante, te sigue doliendo cuando Beck señala a una linda omega para su disfrute y sientes que te arde la tráquea y palpas un poco de vinagre sobre tu lengua. Él era así, con gustos muy bien aceptados por las ancianas de 70 años, pero en cambio tu, sabes que te gritarían un sinnúmero de blasfemias como " _Degenerado_ " o " _Sucio asqueroso"_ , es en eso cuando te alegras por vivir en tiempos modernos. 

Y los siguientes días no mejoran, te sientes enfermo, te duelen los huesos, pero aún con eso, le pides que vaya a verte, que disfrutas de su carisma y camaradería, él finge que cree tus razones, porque está ahí en un dos por tres. 

Su simple aroma te intoxica, es mareador por su sencilla intensidad, pero te dejas arrastrar. Lo olfateas más, tratando de no lucir muy evidente, te acercas a él como queriendo escuchar mejor lo que dice, no obstante, ambos saben que es para suministrarte más de ese narcótico que desprende su piel. 

El asunto te explota en la cara cuando te das cuenta que tu fijación se dirige en un sola dirección, y si bien todavía ese buqué en la carne de Thor o de la misma señora Romanoff te perturba, el que te encamina a ese conducto demencial es Beck, desde la curva de sus labios, el pecho, moldeado a deseos varoniles y su piernas, esas donde te gustaría pasar horas sumergido. 

Te acelera el corazón, nunca te había pasado así, pero ahora que lo aceptaste, que has dicho "Si, me encanta" en un susurro para ti mismo, el bombeo es rápido, tan constante que sientes que golpea a voluntad propia para empujar y salir. 

Hay manchas de sudor entre los pliegues de tus manos y con vergüenza, reparas con cierto resquemor que tus pupilas están tan dilatadas como dos lunas negras. Te fuerzas a tomar una pausa, es demasiada información para procesar y por un instante sientes que tu mente se resetea. 

Le confieres mayores rincones a frases llanas como "Eres un buen chico" aprendes a controlar tu adrenalina y te obligas a no leer entre líneas. 

Mandas a confinamiento ese deseo, pero se aglomera en la parte posterior de tu cabeza, y sueñas con sus labios, y ósculos con tintura de errado anhelo, el que es despiadado y doloroso, porque sabes que se vuelve más abundante y vivido a cada fragmento de segundo. 

Era demasiado imperfecto como para poder olvidarlo. Y sin embargo, lo haces, te zambulles en sus charlas color violeta, sus ojos de cristalina profundidad y viveza, su voz sabor vino, ni muy dulce, ni muy ácido, perfecto al paladar y al oído. 

Ensayas el arte de ser un mortal, te permites tropezar y sabes que lo has dominado cuando, toda esa avalancha de datos sensoriales te sobrepasa con diligencia, mueve tu piernas en dirección opuesta al colchón donde te proponías tocarte en su honor "una ultima vez" el sudor frío te ciega y no sabes de ti ni de tu sistema nervioso hasta que has terminado de vomitar sobre la taza del inodoro. No le hallas sentido a lo que se asentó ahí, ni a ese tono magenta que podrías escarbar de entre el desayuno de esta mañana. 

Deseas haber ingerido una ensalada llena de hojas verdes y vegetales suaves al gusto, te reclamas en ese pretérito imperfecto, porque así, el pánico no estuviera punzando en todas esas coordenadas que te ponen los pelos de punta y empinan tu cuerpo por la avariciosa incertidumbre. 

Te colma el temor hasta por las ojeras y se cuela saturando tu piel, poro a poro. Exhumas rabia hacia ti mismo por amarlo así, y está de más decir que esa noche se burló de tus lagrimas, las que no te dejaron dormir. 

Los siguientes días te quiebras, incapaz de desvanecer la bola de pelos que te imposibilita mirar más allá de un nubarrón negro y amargo, ni de disolver esas espinas que le dan contexto a lo que raspaba en tu esófago cada mañana. 

Dejas de ser el maharajá de tu prosaica existencia y sabes que ahora, el buen Dios de los cielos, está a cargo de tu condena, y solo es cuestión de tiempo y germinación para que caigas en ese dulce y placido sueño sempiterno. 

Sabes que ya estás atado a esa proscripción en Sodoma, entonces te levantas en nombre de todo lo que pudo ser, y aunque sabes que es inútil, tratas de remediarlo con sexo legítimo, consentido por los ángeles. No obstante, la humedad te hastía el olfato, el cuerpo es frágil, como una vasija de cristal y si bien, Gwen es preciosa, no es ese tipo de belleza la que tus sentidos buscan, por lo que el aroma a cereza y vainilla te baten las tripas y te empujan al baño para expulsar ahora, no solo un pétalo sino tres. 

El dolor y tribulación galopan por tu cuerpo, aprietas los dientes, batallando por que tu mente vuelva a ser la balsa de aceite que era hace unas semanas. No lo logras y vuelves a desmoronarte, con un sola línea de pensamientos sobre tu inminente final. 

Los siguientes días te ajustas a una nueva rutina, de esconder el rostro bajo las sabanas, todavía quema en tu estómago el sabor acidulado del romance y por momento te cuesta respirar, pero cuando eso sucede, inhalas y exhalas. 

Extrañas a Quentin, añoras el torbellino de euforia y éxtasis, la sensación sedativa de estar flotando, de poder ver aún sin ojos, tu boca seca y la anestesia para todo lo que te pudiera deshilar tu buen juicio. 

Nada en el mundo suplantaría a los narcóticos, ni la morfina, ni la marihuana, ni el fentanilo, aunque para ti... excepto quizá Quentin, te propina los mismos efectos después de todo ¿No es cierto? Pudiste haberlos tenido a ambos, pudiste haber tenido heroína, pero lo elegiste a él ¿Fue un precio justo? 

Comienzas a sollozar junto al cúmulo de sangre que se derrama contiguo a, no tres o cuatro pétalos, sino unas cuantas flores, era de noche cuando empezaste a ensuciarte en tu propio querer. 

Y adviertes que estás ahí dentro, dentro de ese tic tac que huye con pavor, donde hay tanta intensidad, tanto miedo, tanta angustia, tanto interés y tanta sencillez, que ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de vivir como era correcto, te amargaste en mensajes que nunca llegaban, apuñalaste la almohada por yerros cometidos a conciencia y fuiste infeliz por demasiadas cosas que ahora te pisotean el arrepentimiento por tu ingenuidad, sin darte cuenta que, todo se reducía a ficción, futuro y predicción, el problema es que no sabias como vivirla. 

Te emborrachaste con tazas de café y escritos infestados de dolor, te quemaba el amanecer, pero te pasabas por caras falsas, alborotos, humo de cigarro, sobre actuación, risas descarriadas y falacias mal argumentadas y ahora... ¿Ha valido la pena? 

Esta mañana ha tomado un destino un poco diferente, hay memorias plagando tus venas, tienes recaídas por esa iglesia en donde veneras a Dios y te rindes por amar así, la rueda gira una y otra vez, con ojos rojos, farsas y litros de vodka. Asido rabiosamente a esa única fuerza que sobra bajo las espinas que pinchan en tus pulmones y te conminan a seguir a pesar de que ha sido un largo día. 

Te sientes estúpido, jodido. Lo estás.   
Lejos de fumar algo que te deje inconsciente, porque de alguna forma ese cuerpo ya ha tenido suficiente. 

Lentamente, comienzas a lavar cada nuevo brote que escurre por tu garganta, enjuagas muy bien toda la sangre que pudo quedar atrapada entre las corolas, tratas de no tiznarlas más con tu llanto, pero es inútil, porque cuando la acaricias por primera vez, y reparas en lo hermoso y atractivo que es, con las hojas destilando rosadas quimeras, piensas que es algo demasiado bello como para presenciar, como para donar, tal vez por ello Dios prefirió que ese amor se quedara a echar raíces dentro, donde nadie pudiera romperlo. 

La almacenas en una bonita caja color manzana, quien por las noches te recuerda que no puede haber mejor formar de irse, sino es por amor. 

Decides que quieres verlo una ultima vez, sabes que no te queda demasiado tiempo y, si la profecía estaba ya tatuada ¿Por qué no drogarse para liquidar todo ese desfogado sentir?. 

Charlan, y él te nota mal, pero contienes las lágrimas duramente detrás de los parpados, sacudes la cabeza y te dejas halar por las enredaderas de su carisma y el interés que pone en ti, así que sientes calor, te hierven las arterias y el pesar de Peter Parker ya no parece ser tuyo, el mundo se suspende ¿O acaso rota con más ahínco? No puedes saberlo, las piernas comienzan a fallarte, necesitas agua, demasiada, tanta como puedas, sin embargo, sabes que al tomar solo se aviva ese ardor en la caja torácica y los síntomas respingan a pasos agigantados. 

Te quitas la sudadera frenando con angustia las ganas por sacarte la demás ropa. Una mano se adhiere a tu frente y gimes ante el toque en tu piel enfebrecida. 

Quentin dice algo, algo lejano y farragoso, que se oye a un: " _Creo que estás entrando en celo"_

¡Dios! ¿¡Enserio!? 

Buscas alivio en sus cojines, restregándote tanto como puedas, sin saber a donde fueron a parar tus pantalones. El rostro se te enrojece como un tomate en plena cosecha, y gimes, jadeas, mucho, los sabes, te escuchas y es raro, pero no puedes detenerte de decir " _Quentin, Quentin, Quentin"_ porque de alguna forma le da rienda ese personaje libertino que necesitabas sacar. 

Él está sentado junto a ti en el sillón, mirándote a través de esos ojos impávidos y pétreos de voluntad de hierro. Pero quieres cortarla con una guadaña, y te arrojas a él sin saber de dónde obtuviste agallas, mientras presionas tu nariz contra ese potente olor a cacao almizcle y madera. 

Besas su cuello, montas un sendero hasta la clavícula que termina en el resquicio que hace su camisa medio abierta. La curiosidad te consume y la haces trizas con desairada crueldad, tus colmillos se afilan, mientras te rompes tu pobre mentecilla acalorada para no lastimarlo con ellos mientras repasas uno de sus pezones con la diáfana arista de tu lengua. 

Balbuceas cosas como " _Me encantas" "Eres perfecto"_ y " _Me pone mucho señor Beck"_ esperando que una memorable infatuación sea suficiente para que no te propicie un golpe a la mandíbula y te repudie con asco. 

Y lo logras. Él te besa y se entrega, abres su pantalón con la facilidad con la que le abres la piernas, te cuesta comprender lo que haces, pero sabes que se siente increíblemente bien. 

Por consiguiente, grabas su cuerpo en tus huellas, tomas el lubricante, lo preparas, realmente no te acuerdas, pero por la humedad que te envuelve mientras lo penetras, te indica que así ha sido. 

Buen Dios, ¿De verdad que nunca habías infringido su divina ley de esa manera? Todos los pecados capitales están a tus pies, la fricción es adictiva, demasiado apretado y áspero que te enloquece, es un alfa, por supuesto. 

Él es el más sereno de ambos, pero no por ello no lo disfruta, te da la bienvenida, te invita y tu tomas, no puedes, es demasiado. Tu expresión te delata, estás sufriendo en tu propio placer, babeas tu mentón en su nombre, sollozando mientras chillas de satisfacción y lagrimas al llegar a la cima, gritando un muy sonoro " _Te amo"._

  
*** 

La noticias se plagaron en tu nombre, Tony se rompe, Pepper no lo comprende, May se culpa, Michelle se confunde y el sol no llega completamente a iluminar, así son las cosas ahí, desde tu partida, algo lúgubre se expandió como una fiebre. Tal vez fueron los restos de tu primer amor. 

No hablan de las causas, todos conjeturan erradamente, Stark abofetea a cuantas cámaras le pidan respuestas ¿Sería diferente si les hubieses advertido? ¿Ha valido la pena? 

Nadie comprende, a excepción de May, quien te vio por última vez en la autopista. 

Y Beck, quien recibió un ramo de flores a su puerta, en esa caja color manzana, y la nota de tres fatídicas palabras: 

**"Te amo"**

**— Peter Parker**

Él las mira cada vez que puede, las cuida como no pudo hacer contigo. Tampoco entiende, y no lo hace durante largas e imprósperas semanas. 

Hasta esa mañana, cuando entre una tos estrepitosa, se le escapa un pétalo de rosa.


End file.
